Horatio Caine makes a Connection
by Gilligan-random
Summary: Horatio Caine has to read the Cirque de Freak books to help solve a series of murders. What happens when one of the characters sounds exactley like him? This is actually a connection I made myself. read to find out more. rated k for refrences to death.
1. Horatio gets an assignement

Horatio makes a connection

Chapter 1

"H, we have a problem." Says Delco as he speaks to Horatio on his cellphone. "What is it?" asks Horatio. "The sequence of murders in the everglades is linked to a series of books called Cirque de Freak." responds Eric. "We need someone to read the books before the next murder but everyone's to swamped with all the murders." "I'll read them." Said Horatio, cool as always. "Thanks H." said Delco grateful. _Now,_ thought Horatio _where is the nearest library?_


	2. Horatio goes to the library

Chapter 2

Horatio stepped into the library and removed his sunglasses from his eyes. _Why is the sun always so bright? _"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the somewhat surprised librarian behind the counter. He wasn't used to seeing people with suits in the library. "I would like all of the Cirque de Freak books that you have please." said Horatio. "Well, those are more for the younger readers but I'll get them for you." Said the librarian as he marveled over the smoothness of Horatio's voice. "Thank you." Said H. "And one more thing, be quick." The librarian nodded and wandered off to get the books. Horatio looked around. He hadn't been in a library for years. With his schedule he was lucky if he had enough time to sleep, let alone read. Just then the librarian came back with the books. "Do you have a library card?" he asked. "Uh, no." said Horatio. "O.k. then, let's get you signed up. Name?" "Horatio Caine." "Phone number?" "555-8798" "Address?" "1234 keading ave." "Is that in Miami?" "Yes" "Great. Just one second." The librarian walked away to go get a library card. _I thought this would be fast. _The librarian came back with the library card. "Here you go Mr.Caine, and those books are due on October 21." "Thank you." said Horatio. He put on his sunglasses took the books and left the library.


	3. Horatio gets addicted

Chapter 3

_Well I better read these books fast. _Horatio walks into his office and sits down on his chair. He folds his sunglasses and puts them on the table. He picks up the first of the books and starts to read. _Darren Shan. _He's a few chapters into the book when he comes across a character called Larten Crepsley. _A copper haired man, tall almost 6 feet. He sounds a bit like me. _"Horatio." Said Eric " We have another murder. We believe it's from the sixth book. Skip to that one." "I'll do that immediately." Said Horatio, somewhat annoyed that he had to skip a lot of the plot. He was just getting into the whole vampire thing. Just as Delco was walking out the door his cellphone rang. "Hello? Ok, Great. Bye." "That was Alex" Said Eric "She said that this victim was suicide not murder. That means it wasn't related to the books. You can continue reading the first one." "Great." Responded Horatio. He picked up the book and continued reading. _YAY!! _Horatio was really getting into Cirque du Freak. He was almost finished the first book! "He went with him!!!!" Horatio exclaimed loudly. Delco stood at Horatio's door with a look on his face that was almost as if someone had just told him pineapples could fly. Horatio slowly turned his head to see Eric standing there. "Uh… good book." He said trying not to turn red. "Uh.. yeah." Said Eric "I was just wondering if you've finished the first book." "Ah, yes, I have. The first of the murders is consistent with an event at the end of the book where they feed off a boy scout leader. They don't kill though." "Thanks, H." said Delco as he left the room. The second he got out the door he burst into hysterical laughter.


	4. Horatio starts to solve

Horatio makes a connection

Chapter 4

_Wow this Crepsley guy, he creeps me out. He acts just like me and I've always hated the sun. _"Hey H," says Delco appearing at Horatios door just as he finished book two. "They found a dead sheep outside some kids door, it was killed with the same knife that killed the other guy. Is it connected?" "Yeah," said Horatio "Protect the boy and look out for a wolf man." "Umm, ok." Said Delco, "Happy reading." "Mm." Said Horatio, so he picked up the third book. When he was just getting to the climax of the book. Delco appeared at the door, a sad look on his face. "We were too late H," said Delco somberly. "I can't believe it. You were right, the boy was killed by a man wearing a wolf mask." "Quick!" says Horatio. "Protect all the females my son has ever, or is dating, and all his friends too!" Delco looked at him curiously, shrugged and then walked out of his office. _I remember now! That guy I put in jai for grand theft, he called me Mr. Crepsley. It has to be him, if only I could remember his name… _Horatio picked up his cell phone and called Natalia, "Nat, get me a list of all the people I've caught for grand theft and there pics, ASAP!" "I'll get right on it H." said Natalia, curious. _Well I guess that's all I can do for now, best finish that book. _Horatio finished the book just as his cell phone rang. "Hello?" said Horatio. "H, it's me Delco, we got your sons girlfriend, we were just in time. Sadly however, the attempted kidnapper got away, he was bald, had on white face paint and purple contacts." "Vampaneze." "What?" "Never mind, anyway at least everyone's safe. I'm just about to start the next book, I'll call you when I'm done." "Great." said Delco. "Later H." 


	5. Horatio becomes obssed

Horatio makes a connection

Chapter 5

_I wish I could remember that guys name! _Horatio was halfway through the fourth book when he looked outside. He squinted and rubbed his eyes. It was dark out! Horatio checked his watch, 10:00! _Wow, how did it get so late! _Just then Horatios cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey H, it's Eric. You still at the office?" "Yeah." said Horatio. "Well you should be headin home now, it's late and we managed to injure the man as he was trying to kidnap that girl. It's not serious but he should refrain from doing anything more till tommorow." "Alright, night Delco." "Night H." Horatio grabbed his sunglasses and the books off the table before drivinh home.

In bed Horatio just couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen next in the books. Horatio sat up, flicked on the lamp next to him and went to retrive the books from the hallway table. He brought the fourth and fitfth books back to bed with him. He opened the fourth book and began reading. _The trials of Death! That sounds dangerous. _Horatio blinked. Why should he care if he was in danger? He was fictional for crying out loud! But as much as he told himself he didn't care, he did care, wich is why he put book for down and picked up book five, trials of death.


	6. Horatio sleeps in

Horatio makes a connection

Chapter 6

Horatio awoke, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked beside him to see a book folded open beside him on the bed. _What time is it? _Horatio looked at his beside alarm clock. 7:00. Oh no! He was going to be late! Horatio quickly threw on a suit, gulped down a shake, grabbed his sunglasses and the books and ran out the door.

At the office Horatio was immediately attacked by Delco. "Hey H! Where were you? I don't think you've ever been late in the 7 years I've worked here." Horatio was mad at himself. How could he of been late? "I, uh, got stuck in traffic." "Hmm. Well you don't look so great are you sure you're not catching a cold or something?" "I'm fine." Said Horatio a little too sharply. "Ok." Said Delco, somewhat suspicious. "Oh! Nat left some stuff on your desk along with a newspaper she said you should look at." "Thanks." Said Horatio as he walked off to his office.

Horatio sank into his big black chair, yawned and rubbed his eyes. _Well I better look through this stuff. _Horatio picked up the files and the pictures and started looking through them. There was _a lot_ of pictures. _Damn I'm good! _Despite looking through all of them twice, Horatios' memory failed him. He just couldn't remember which one had said that! Horatio picked up the newspaper, frustrated. _Oh sh--_


	7. Horatio gets a scare

Horatio makes a connection

Chapter 7

The first thing Horatio saw when he opened the paper was a picture of a bald haired man with a white face and purple eyes. But while looking through the rest of the paper the picture worried him the least. The ads scattered through out the first section of the paper made Horatios blood turn cold. The first ad "Come to Marine Land! Opening in Miami Today!" Bore a chilling resemblance to the Aquatic maze. The second ad- "Stone mine! Just half an hour outside of miami! Open house tommorow! Come see our beautiful stalactites!" Was just too close to the path of needles. The third- "Welding class Tuesday! Learn to make art out of fire without getting roasted!" Roasted, the exact word used to describe the Hall of Flames. The fourth- "Wild boar farm! Rest assuredyou won't be boared!" Wild boars. The first four had such a resemblance to the trials of death in book five it scared even Horatio but the fifth ad, right at the back page of the section. Made Horatio want to curl up under his bed. Two bone chilling sentences- "Come to the Cirque du Freak. The newest, scarriest attraction in town, for all the creeps out there."'


End file.
